Lavastorm Timeline
These quests take place in Lavastorm and are suitable for characters of level 40-55 and level 80. Sootfoot Talent Society This solo quest series is for levels 45-55. These quests have been introduced with Game Update #51. At #Rock Collecting (45) #Instant Jerky (45) #Spreading Trouble (46) #Beastie Bronco (47) #More Talent in the Society (48) #Truly Outrageous (45) #Gem is Adventure (46) #Fate of the Fire Imps (47) #Body Heat (48, repeatable) #Like Pulling Teeth (55) At Continues from More Talent in the Society #Booming Business (49) #Flaming Glob Grab (50) #Pieces of Flare (51) #Lava Crystal Therapy (52) #Drake Die-Kaput Time (53, repeatable) #Stinky Mission, Indeed (49) #Rumble Tumble (50) #Tiptoe Through the Lava Fields (51) #Who Ya Gonna Call? (52 Heroic, repeatable) #Colossal Smash and Grab (53) Miscellaneous Solo Quests Item-Triggered Quests This is just a collection of quests in Lavastorm, which can be done solo. Most of them do not have any order or prerequisites. They are located in and near the . *A Fiery Test (42) *A Soot Covered Page (43) *Ashes to Ashes (46) *Repay the Pain (46) *Burn the Bonecallers (42) *Researching Lavastorm: Relics of Battle (45) *Researching Lavastorm: The Gnomish Problem (45) *Researching Lavastorm: Wormling Study (45) Collections With GU51, all of the old collection items have been removed from Lavastorm. All shinys found in this zone will be from one of the following collections: *Shards of the Elements (55) *Symbols of the Flame (55) *Sootfoot Weapons (55) *Tags of the Drakota (55) *Symbols of the Ancient Chieftains (55) *Lava Creature Parts (55) *Void Touched Items (55) *Corruption of Elements (55) There is also a new set of NO-TRADE red shinys: *Sootfoot Forge Scraps (80) Order of Flame This solo quest series is for levels 78-80 and the NPCs are found in the Shrine of Thunder (the building on the docks). Spark - Order of Flame Quartermaster #Crystal Replacement (80) #Cephalopod Gone Wrong (81) #Seepage is Never Good (82) #Of Magma Basilisk Bondage (82) #Dispatching the Destroyers (82, repeatable) unlocked after you complete Dispatching the Destroyers the first time. #Remnants of the Present (80) #Fires That Melt Within... (80) #A Mineral to Guide By (85) #The Power of One! (85) #Driven into the Flames! (80) #'A Cleansing This Temple Needs... (85) This is your solo void shard quest' (repeatable daily) requires minimal faction with Order of Flame to start these quests #Ramp Up the Adventure (82) #No More Avoiding (82) #Passing the Stones (82) #Void Infestation (82) #Back to the Caves (82) #No More Barrier... Right? (82) #Elemental Mystery (82) #Elemental Problem (82) #Elemental Problem Solved (82) #Barred No More (82) gives Missions for the Order of Flame, repeatable daily quests #Cleansing the Elements (84) #Cleansing the Elements Again (84) #The Last of the Elemental Cleansing (84) Heroic Quests Item-Triggered - in *Researching Lavastorm: Restoring the Records (50) Item-Triggered - near *Lava Creeped Out (44) *Efforts Repaid (45) *Snuff the Flare Reapers (47) *Colossal Lava Rocks (48) *The Engraved Torch (49) Access Quests *Broken Key (46) - grants access to Maiden's Gulch *Living Lava Necklace (47) - grants access to Vault of Flames Heritage Quests *The Lost Legend of Lavastorm (48) - from Fendaris K'Lorn *Saving Soles (49) - from Charly Ashlash Tradeskill Purrla *Crafty Sootfoots: Scouting About (45) *Crafty Sootfoots: Another Man's Treasure (45) *Crafty Sootfoots: Corporate Espionage (45) Smakametta *Sootfoot Service: Special Delivery (45) *Sootfoot Service: Bellowing for Help (45) *Sootfoot Service: Ore Spillage (45) *Sootfoot Service: Repairing the Repairs (45) *Sootfoot Service: Hot Rocks (45)